


My Saviour

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Two women fall for one another.RP Fic.





	My Saviour

Laura had been alone in the cold mountains for weeks before she had bumped, quite literally, into Bethan. She had yelped, almost scurrying away in shock and yet, the woman had come after her, wrapped her in her coat and lead her into her home. She had been timid at first, all wide eyes and misery, a weak sneeze or two escaping her. She had healed both in wounds and in terms of her cold and yet she still had wide, almost nervous eyes. She had slipped from her bed this morning, all but scurrying down the corridor and into Bethan's bedroom, and her bed. She had lain still but for the odd nervous tick and constant shivering, her skimpy nightdress hiding nothing of how thin and clearly fragile she was. She had been unaware of Bethan waking until she felt a warm hand on her cheek, a small mew of fear escaping her even as she met Bethan's gaze. 

"I'm sorry... I just... I can't sleep."

Bethan smiled.

"Oh well...I have a cure for that."

"Really?"

Bethan smiled and nodded.

"Yes sweetling...I do"

She said softly. 

"What?"

Bethan smiled.

"You sleep with me..."

"How... do you mean?"

"I mean you get into bed with me sweetie."

Bethan said. 

"I... already am?"

Bethan smiled.

"But your clothed sweetie.... you can’t feel the warmth of me and reassurance of my presence beside you if your clothed..."

"So... I should... remove the nightie?"

Bethan smiled and nodded. Laura blushed, but soon did so. Bethan smiled and began to softly fondle Laura's body. Laura soon began to purr. 

"You like that Kitten?"

"Oh... yes."

Bethan smiled and kept fondling. Laura continued to murr and purr. Bethan murred softly.

"Baby girl.... are you pure?"

"Yes."

Laura murmured softly. Bethan murred.

"I want it..."

"Why? I mean... I'm hardly special."

Bethan smiled and stroked her face.

"You are to me sweetheart."

"Oh."

Bethan smiled.

"So....can I have your purity?"

"Yes."

The answer took a couple of seconds to come, but when it did it was clear and obviously trusting. Bethan smiled and moved one of her hands down to cup Laura's pussy. Laura murred softly. Bethan began to tease Laura's clit with her fingers. Laura soon began to pant and mewl. Bethan smiled and began to push into Laura. Laura soon yelped, barely hiding her wince. Bethan purred and kissed her. Laura mewed as she responded, already seconds from climax. Bethan murred.

"Come for me baby..."

Laura soon cried out and came. Bethan smiled, kissing her gently.

“Sleep now...”

She had moved to cradle the girl, watching her sleep with a smile.


End file.
